


No Such Thing as Virginity

by ScarlettesQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biological Accuracy, F/M, Loss of Virginity, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettesQueen/pseuds/ScarlettesQueen
Summary: The reader calls the Winchester's for assistance because she has something that puts her at a bit of a disadvantage for a dragon hunt. Predictably they make a big deal out of it until she get's them to see it her way. But one of the brothers may have had an issue with her status as a virgin for a non-dragon-hunting related reason. They'll work it out in the end.This is not your typical reader loses her virginity type story.





	No Such Thing as Virginity

**A/N: So there are lot of really cute Dean deflowers a virgin fanfics. And I don’t say this to be negative to any of them because they are adorable but they are both physically inaccurate, usually feature a reader who is embarrassed about that and feature Dean acting in a way that quite frankly I think is unlikely. So I hope this is the opposite of all that.**

 

**No Such Thing as Virginity**

 

Y/N had gone on many a hunt with the Winchesters. She had helped with a big bad or two but she was honest enough with herself to know she just didn’t have they kind of raw supernatural power they needed for the biggest of their fights. What she did have was Catholic school education and Irish grandfather which left her with a fluency in Latin, Greek, and gaelic,  a gypsy grandmother who left her with a natural resistance to magic particularly curses, a no nonsense attitude, a steady hand with gun, and a killer right hook.

 

Most recently she had been helping Sam check in on his fledgling hunters as they spread out far and wide. But as she saw the reports of the fourth girl taken coinciding with the robbery and subsequent arson of a local cash of gold confirmed her fears. She had found a dragon and needed to the Winchesters for back up. She sighed to herself before picking up the phone to call them. She already knew Dean was going to be insufferable about this, but too bad for him that would be his problem.

 

Y/N texted Sam first and when she didn’t get an immediate response she dialed Dean’s number.

 

Dean answered on the second ring, “Hey sweetheart what’s up.”

 

Y/N smiled at the other end of the line she would never tell Dean this because it would only swell his already significant ego but she loved it when he called her sweetheart, “I already texted Sam but I’m pretty sure I’ve got a line on a dragon. I could use that sword you’ve got and some back up for this one.”

 

Dean checked the map for where she was, “Should take us about four hours to get there, we’ll leave in the morning.”

 

“That should put you here about lunch time, want to meet at the Courtesy Diner, I hear they have great pie.”

 

Dean chuckled, “You certainly know the way to a man’s heart.”

  
  
  


The next day Dean sat across from her in the booth devouring a bacon cheeseburger with extra cheese while Sam munched on his salad next to her as she worked on her own meal. 

“So Y/N what’s your plan for the dragon hunt?” Dean ask through a mouthful of food as his brother rolled his eyes at his brother’s lack of manners.

 

“Well simple really the dragon always grabs a girl from near his next target a day or two before the robbery. Then rolls the place. The only place left in town with much gold is the local museum. So I got a room nearby where we can stake it out for the robbery, just in case he isn’t draw straight to  me.”

 

Sam frowned, “Why would the dragon be drawn to you Y/N?”

 

“Dragons are attracted to virgins aren’t they?”

 

Sam’s eyes widened a little in subtle shocked understanding but he said nothing. Dean still didn’t get it, “Yeah are you saying you are gonna have one of them with you? It’s not like you to involve some innocent kid.”

 

Y/N rolled her eyes, “No Dean I’m telling you I am a virgin. That’s why I called you for back up, I managed to get my hands on St. George’s sword so really yours is just an extra precaution. But I don’t really fancy being dragon chow so I asked for help.” 

 

Dean gaped at her speechless.

 

“Y/N thanks for telling us…” Sam started to say only to be interrupted by his brother.

 

“But how are you a virgin?”

 

“Well I have never had sex with a person other than myself. That is the general definition Dean.”

 

“You’re 28!” Dean explained as Sam glared at him.

 

“Wow Dean thanks, I hadn’t realized that,” Y/N responded sarcastically. 

 

“No but really, I mean how I’ve seen guys hit on you at bars. Hell I’ve hit on you.”

 

“Dude stop being a jerk,” Sam hissed at his brother worried he would offend or embarrass Y/N.

 

Y/N only rolled her eyes waving her hand dismissively and completely ignoring Dean, “It’s fine Sam. Your brother’s nose is just out of joint because he just had to realistically reevaluate his chances of getting in my pants.” Dean half choked across the table from her sputtering incoherently at that comment.

 

Y/N continued, “Now can we get back to the dragon. I have St. George’s sword so as long as I wield that with faith-”

 

“Is that is you are saving yourself?” Dean interrupted, “I know you were a Catholic school girl, but I didn’t know you were that kind of religious.”

 

Y/N was now getting annoyed she knew Dean would make an issue out of this she had just thought he would wait to do it until after they had taken care of the dragon, “No Dean I am not saving myself.” 

 

“Dean some people just aren’t interested in sex, asexual is a perfectly valid orientation,” Sam jumped in trying to help.

 

“Thanks for the assist Sam but I’m not asexual either. I like sex and I am attracted to men. I really don’t see how this is relevant to the hunt though.”

 

Dean stared at her, “But you just said you were a virgin.”

 

“I am by the definition I haven’t had sex with another person, I’ve had sex with myself it's called masterbation sweetheart,” she said throwing his oft used nickname but at him.

 

“Kid, it’s not the same, is it about your dad?”

 

Him calling her kid and bringing up her father was the last straw, “I know that. Don’t you think I fucking know that? I was halfway through medical school when I got pulled into this bullshit so I probably know more about sex and virginity than you do. Let’s start with basics shall we, referring to basic heterosexual penetrative  intercourse. When a man loses his virginity except for the possibility of contracting an STD there is no physical change whatsoever. Women have a band of tissue around, not covering ,the vaginal opening unless they have some sort of physical issue, it’s called a hymen. It does not break when a woman loses her virginity, depending on how rough the sex is and how elastic the tissue is it may tear or change shape. That happens to less than fifty percent of women, that means for most women there is no physical way to tell if she is a virgin. I get that dragons have some magic bullshit with virginity but that’s not really what I’m addressing at the moment. So being a virgin doesn’t make me physically any different than any other woman my age.”

 

She leveled he most chilling look at Dean, “Thank you for bringing up my abusive father which is a thing I told you about in confidence,” Dean winced.

 

“Yes I saw him cheat on every woman he was ever with, and hit anyone within reach. And I got out of that house the day I got my ged at 16 and put myself through school. The working my ass of was part of it, so was working on my own issues, yes some of them from the abusive childhood, and honestly as a teenager I didn’t feel ready for it. I didn’t go seek sex out. But why would I? Give me an hour and some privacy and I can knock out four orgasms all by myself. When was the last time you did that for one of your bar hookups?”

 

Dean and Sam both remained silent staring at her.

 

“Yeah that’s what I thought. I went straight from that life to this one saving people and hunting things. It’s not exactly a life that lends itself to forming relationships or trust. I’m not waiting for the one, or to be in love. But if I am going to be that vulnerable with another person I do want it to be a person who I trust, who I know will care about my pleasure as much as their own. So excuse me if I don’t go out and let some random guy at a bar, who I don’t know if can even get me off, take me home and fuck me because Dean Winchester and everyone else on the planet thinks I’m too old to be a virgin.” 

 

Y/N shoved back her chair standing up from the table, “Now I’m going to go stake out the museum. I called you both in because I thought it might be smart to have back up because I trust you, and for some inane reason the status of my virginity make me a dragon magnet in which case I thought it might be a good idea to have someone watching my back when the monsters can sense me while I won’t know where they are. But if you are more concerned about what’s going on between my legs, which is no one else’s chuck damned business, than ganking the monster fine. I’ll do it on my own just like I have everything else for the past 28 years.”

 

The door was swinging closed behind her before either brother managed to formulate a response.  

 

“She didn’t take her burger,” Dean said numbly staring at the door that Y/N had just exited.

 

“Really that’s what you are going with Dean?” Sam asked exasperatedly.

 

“Okay so maybe we screwed that up,” Dean admitted.

 

“We?”

 

“Alright mostly me.”

 

“Mostly?”

 

“Hey you thought she was asexual.”

 

Sam blushed at that comment looking a bit sheepish.

 

“So this is the part where we go after her right?”

 

“Unless you really don’t want to dragon hunt with her because she’s a virgin, jerk.”

 

“Let’s go back up our girl, bitch.”

  
  
  


Y/N hadn’t been in the room with line of sight on the museum for more than 20 minutes when a knock came at the door.

 

“If your name is Winchester, you can fuck off,” she called through the door knowing it was them.

 

“Sweetheart don’t be like that,” Dean called and she ignored him.

 

Y/N could hear a muffled exchange of words with Sam then Dean tried again, “Will you at least open the door so I can apologize proper?”

 

Y/N conceded getting up from her position at the window and opening the door but not moving out of the way for them to enter.

 

“I’m sorry Y/N. I’m an idiot okay?” Dean said rubbing the back of his neck ruefully as he and Sam stood in the doorway.

 

“Okay you’re an idiot,” Y/N agreed.

 

“So are you going to let us in now?”

 

“I don’t know Dean, are you sure my daddy issues aren’t going to hold you back from slaying the big bad dragon?”

 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I really shouldn’t have brought it up.”

 

“Not like you wouldn’t have been thinking it anyway,” Y/N said before stepping back and letting them into the apartment she had managed to commandeer for the hunt, “and yes you really shouldn’t have. But I do still want you help I have to sleep some time so I do need at least one other person for the stake out.”

 

Dean let Sam enter first following in after and closing the door behind him. Sam headed to the bedroom saying he was going to take a nap so he could take first shift of watch in the evening.

 

Y/N sat and down on the couch resuming watching out the window and Dean sat awkwardly next to her. They were both silent for a long time watching the building across the street.

 

He looked at the floor finding himself unable to look Y/N in the eye, “I can go if you want leave this hunt to you and Sammy,” he offered quietly. 

 

Y/N sighed, “No that isn’t what I want Dean. You are one of the people I care the most about. I knew you would make a big thing about this, because you’re you and you pretty much sleep with anything in a skirt. But I guess I didn’t expect what you said to bother me so much or that we’d have to do the whole big explanation thing right then. I mean, I expected merciless teasing but not quite that.”

 

“I’m not quite as bad as all that anymore maybe when I was 28,” he said lightly before becoming more serious again, “I really am sorry sweetheart, I guess it just surprised me because you are so beautiful and confident. Not like expect a virgin to be like or how I remember feeling.”

 

She gave him a lopsided smile, “Oh I’m sure you were still beautiful even then,” she teased.

 

“I am also not saying you sleeping with whoever you want to is a bad thing Dean, it’s just your choice like this is mine. Dean, in all seriousness maybe when I was 16 I would have been embarrassed about it. I was so desperate then for any kind of connection or affection. For someone anyone to care about to tell me I was worth something. But I’ve had a long time to come to terms with myself and accept me for myself. To realized my own worth doesn’t come from what other people think or what I choose to do or not do with my body.”

 

“I didn’t think it did for a second sweetheart,” he said immediately.

 

Y/N smiled at him reaching over to take his hand and give it a squeeze to let him know she’d forgiven him, “I know Dean it why I can’t really stay mad at you for being an idiot.” 

 

Y/N released his grinning evilly at him, “Besides De we can’t all be blessed with brains and beauty so one out of two isn’t bad.”

 

Dean smirked at her.

 

“What now Winchester?”

 

“You called me handsome twice.”

 

“I’m fairly certain I called you beautiful twice, completely different.”

 

“Fine sweetheart have it your way, you said I was beautiful twice. Admit it you think I’m gorgeous, and charming, and I’m so making you rethink that virginity thing.”

 

Y/N scooted away from Dean on the couch and then leaned away from him dramatically as if trying to get more space, “Gee De I’m not sure if there enough space on this couch for you, me, and your ego, maybe I should leave the two of you alone.”

  
  


After that the hunt went well. The dragon didn’t come the first day but on the second it did. The hunt ended with Y/N driving the sword through its heart before decapitating it for good measure. In typical hunter fashion they celebrated the victory by heading to a local bar for drinks. 

 

Sam was dancing with the pretty redhead from across the bar as Y/N sat next to Dean companionably sipping whiskey and sending the occasional look in Sam’s direction just to see whether or not he had decided to go home to the girl. Y/N and Dean had fallen back into the easy companionship they shared before the hunt with no mention of the near rift between them.

 

As she glanced over at Sam again, the redhead plastered against him gyrating slowly to the rhythm bodies rubbing against one another, Dean whispered in her ear, “We’d look so much better doing that.”

 

Y/N laughed lightly as the deep rumble sent a pleasant shiver through her, “Do you mean that?”

 

His full lips curved up in a slow smile, “Of course gorgeous, you and me together Sam and ginger over there would stand a chance, I can just see it now you in those tight jeans…”

 

“No De not that, not really that. Do you mean all the flirting?” Y/N asked leaning closer so this time she could whisper in his ear, “If I took you up on it, if I said Winchester come back to my room and fuck me until I scream your name, would you?”

 

Dean pulled back swallowing visibly, “Honestly? Before yes but not now.”

 

He saw the anger flash in her eyes and quickly continued before she could misunderstand, “Now I know you’ve never done it before, I want your first time to be with someone special. I don’t want you to waste it on me, you deserve someone better. You...”

 

Y/N leaned  forward cutting him off with a kiss her lips sliding gently over his giving him a chance to pull back but instead he pull her closer deepening the kiss and drawing a moan from her lips which was caught in their kiss.

 

Y/N pulled back breathing a bit unevenly as she looked up to meet his eyes, “There isn’t anyone better Dean. I trust you, and after years of hunting in close quarters with you I know from some of the sounds coming from your room that you are certainly capable. I know you’ll care about my pleasure as much as yours. I was thinking about it before but I wasn’t sure if it would mess up our friendship, and I didn’t want to ask you during because I didn’t want it to feel like you had to sleep with me to save me from the dragon. But I’m not worried about either of those now. So tell me if you want me, and I want you. Why shouldn’t you be my first?”

 

Dean said nothing, only steadily meeting her gaze with a hungry look.

 

Y/N’s lips twitched into a teasing smile,”Unless you want me to grab Sam from the arms of what’s her name over there and ask him instead?”

 

Dean growled low in his throat grabbing her hand, “Let’s get out of here sweetheart.”

  
  


Y/N closed the door behind her as Dean walked into the middle of the room going to sit on the edge of the bed looking hungrily at her as she leaned back against the door.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this sweetheart?” he asked looking up at her from the bed as she slowly walked toward him, “You don’t have to feel like you have to, I know what you said but…”

 

Y/N cut him off with a kiss leaning down to glide her lips over his and catching the rest of his words between their lips, “I want to Dean, you know you don’t have to either I know the deflowering virgins isn’t really your thing. You can stop too, just tell me you don’t want to Dean I’ll understand.”

 

Dean closed his eyes leaning his forehead against hers for a moment giving them both a chance to calm their rapid breathing, “There’s nothing I want more, but sweetheart I still think there is someone b…”

 

Y/N pulled back slightly placing a finger against his lips, “Let’s have an agreement you don’t protest again you aren’t worth it and I won’t slap you.”

 

His lips quirked up in a smile under her silencing finger, his fingers slid up to grip her wrist turning it over and kissing the juncture of her hand and wrist as his green eyes flicked up to meet hers, “I can manage that sweetheart.”

“Dean one more thing.”

 

“Anything for you,” he replied giving her that boyish sexy grin that he did so well.

 

Y/N swallowed before speaking, “Don’t treat me like a virgin, just treat me like a woman you want to bring pleasure and make love to.”

 

Dean’s eyes almost seemed to glow as his hands slid up over her hips, to circle her waist pulling her close, “Oh sweetheart that I can do that.”

 

Dean pulled her down onto the bed with him hand leaving hot trails over her skin as the explored her body fingers catching the edge of her t-shirt and dragging it up and over her head to be discarded on the floor. He took advantage of her further exposed skin to drag his lips in a series of kisses down her body to the waistband of her jeans his eyes flicking up to hers again. 

 

Y/N bit her bottom lip watching his perfect mouth hovering over her as he popped the button on her jeans and slowly dragged down the zipper. Y/N felt heat pool between her legs as she tilted her his up so he could drag off her jeans and panties with them. Dean leaned forward and Y/N found herself arching off the bed as his mouth was finally on her.

 

Dean certainly knew what he was doing with that beautiful mouth his lips and tongue teasing, exploring and devouring as she reveled in the sensations of pleasure no one else had ever brought her  before. Then as his tongue circled her clit she came with a cry of, “Dean,” panting as she relaxed back against the bed.

 

Dean crawled back up over her body to smirk down at her, “So how was that for a first sweetheart.”

 

Y/N pulled him down for a kiss tasting herself on his lips. His fingers slipped inside her as they kissed and she moaned into it as his thick fingers curled inside her striking just the right spot. Dean continued to kiss her his lips never leaving hers as he brought Y/N to another shuddering climax around his fingers.

 

Y/N pulled back meeting his gaze, “Dean I want to you inside of me now, I want all of you.”

 

“We’ve only made it to two out of four sweetheart, and if we do that I won’t be able to make it to four.”

 

“I don’t care De I want you now, and you are wearing far too many clothes,” Y/N replied impatiently pulling at his shirt to get it off over his head. Dean’s clothes landed on the floor to join Y/N’s as her hands moved to explore his body as fervently as his had moved over her.

 

He positioned himself and with a smooth motion he entered her, filling her completely. She gasped at the sensation and the uncomfortable but not painful fullness. Dean froze for a moment looking down at her clearly fighting with himself to both stay still and keep from asking if she was alright since Y/N had asked him not to treat her like a version.

 

After a moment Y/N relaxed under him hands still on his back now pulling him closer again, “I’m ready Dean give me more.”

 

With that encouragement he resumed his motion making them both groan in pleasure as he pulled back before filling he again setting a steady rhythm. Dean adjusted his angle so he brushed against her with every thrust her nails digging lightly into his back as thrust into her holding her hips so he can control the position.

 

“Dean,” she cried out as he once again pushed her over the edge her inner walls spasming around his cock, squeezing him as she came again.

 

“Y/N,” he groaned following over that precipice as her orgasm pushed him into one of his own. He wrapped his arms around her  rolling so she was laying on top of him as they both came down from their orgasmic high.

 

Y/N caught her breath relaxing against his chest, “Well at least I won’t attract dragons anymore,” she murmured softly letting her eyes drift closed as she lay tangled with him.

 

Dean chuckled pulling the blanket up and over them both, “Yep give me a little break and nap, then we’ll try for that four in an hour,” he promised teasingly but Y/N was already asleep against his chest a small smile on her lips as she lay snuggled against him.

 

They would deal with whatever ever came next when they woke up.

 

**A/N: Hey lovelies what to do you think? Any returning readers know the drill by now. If you like the work leave kudos, if you love me leave a comment because I love feedback, and if you want leave a request I am always open to new inspiration.**

  
  



End file.
